My First, My Jacob
by Diva Roweled
Summary: Chapter 2 added! This is going to be around 9 chapters depending on how I take the story, Its Bella & Jacob and what would of happened if Bella chose to ignore Edwards voice in her head inc lemons, motorbikes and jacob telling Bella he's a warewolf!
1. Chapter 1

Set just after Edward leaves, Bella and Jake are getting ready to ride the bikes Jake is fixing up…….sorry for any continuity issues, been a while since I read the first books x

I always knew he would be my first, although I never expected it to happen the way it did. Jacob Black, my Jacob……..

We where sat in the garage, Jake was working on what was going to be my Bike, his was already sorted and ready to go, Charlie and Billy where inside watching some baseball game and having a few beers.

My dad was still blissfully unaware of the impending danger that was my motocross bike. He'd flip out and ground me if he knew I'd even consider riding one, let alone owning one!

"So Jake, are they going to be ready for today"? I asked as he tightened up something by the rear wheel.

He looked up, even with his olive skin smudged with oil and grease, he was beautiful, there was no denying his looks, the past few weeks he'd gotten more muscular and had defiantly matured.

I blushed as he spoke, but not knowing why?

"I'm, just, about, done" he said dropping the spanner and standing up.

"Wow, really, that's cool Jake, so are we going to try them out" I looked up excited, and I had to admit a little nervous that our bikes where ready to ride.

He pushed up the footrest with his right foot and led the way out to my truck parked at the side of the house.

"I think its time' he said smiling.

He loaded up the second bike and we yelled a quick goodbye to our dads, Jake jumped in the drivers seat with me beside him and sped off before they had chance to come out.

When we got deep enough out of town Jake pulled over in a side clearing.

We got out and Jake unloaded both the bikes, he gave me mine, I laughed, struggling to even hold the thing upright, I looked at him concerned.

"Bella, its fine, once your on it and moving it wont be heavy' he said laughing as I stumbled trying to keep upright against the weight of my new bike.

"I'm more worried about just getting onto the damn thing" I shouted back.

We pushed them onto the trail at the side of the road and went deep into the woods. Jake had to help me with mine every now and then because it kept refusing to stay upright. At one point where we had to cross a small stream he had to take his over and come back to push mine!

When he stopped just ahead of me I realized how far we where out of town, that's good I thought, if I kill myself, there'll be no one to hear my screams!

Jake put his bike down and came over to mine, he held out his arm to help me get on the bike, after two failed attempts I managed to mount the bike right.

He got on the bike behind me, his huge body pressed up against mine, it felt kind of nice, not used to Jake being that physically close, apart from his constant hand holding.

I leaned into him, realizing I liked the sensation of his warm skin next to me. I blushed again with my own thoughts, luckily he couldn't see my face, or hear my heart flutter the way it used to with…….Edward.

"This is the break" he said putting his hand on top of mine showing me how to apply just enough pressure. His voice interrupted my thoughts and I tried to concentrate on what he was showing me.

"And this is to change gear". I nodded, his foot tapped the lever next to my leg.

We decided it was safer if he stayed on for the first go, his hands slid down onto my waist, his warm rusty scent filled my nostrils as he leaned forwards to rev the engine.

"Now, Bella, let the clutch out slowly, or we'll literally fly" he said, he laughed and the vibrations his body made against mine made me tingle inside.

"Ok, is this ok" I asked trying to let it out gently, but my hands where too small to hold it in, it popped open, we flew forwards with such a force that Jake nearly fell of the back of the bike.

"Brake Bella brake" he yelled behind me, the noise of the wind going by us drowned out his voice and he had to hit the foot brake hard, stopping the bike but throwing us forwards.

Luckily we landed in some grass and dirt, a soft enough landing, and considering when I looked around at the many large branches and trees we narrowly missed, a lucky landing.

Jake was the first to laugh "Are you ok Bella" he asked between chuckles.

"Yes, wow that was fun, can we do it again" I laughed back.

"Maybe another time" he said moving closer to where I was, he leaned over to remove a twig that was trapped in my hair, but I misunderstood the action and leaned in for a kiss.

It happened so sudden I don't know who was more shocked, him or me?!

My lips brushed his, he stopped in his tracks, unsure what to do, I saw his eyes trying to decipher mine, trying to work out what just happened, the pause was slight, within seconds we where kissing, his hands where on my body, mine on his, his warm skin, so unlike what I was used to with Edward, felt soft and supple, it moved with me, didn't resist me, he leaned over me, laying me gently back, he paused briefly and then kissed me again, more passionately and more desperately.

I ran my hands up his body, his naked torso felt so good against my skin, my nails pressed firmly into his back, wanting more of him.

He reached down and unbuttoned my blouse, his lips never left mine, apart from to kiss my neck, and my chest, he may have been younger than I but it certainly didn't feel like it now, Edward had never let me get this close, always to afraid of where it may lead, he'd made rules I just didn't want to keep, Jake had no rules, he was mine, he was warm, he was alive, and I was flying…..

Please R&R if you'd like me to continue!


	2. Chapter 2

His body crushed down on mine, his hands touching me in places that made my head spin, I looked up, searching for his eyes, I focused as his lips left mine for a brief moment.

"Bella, Are you sure?" he asked, his face inches from mine

"Jacob, its you, its always been you" I replied pulling him closer, wanting more of him.

I heard him then, not Jacob, the voice I'd been so trying to hear, and yet now the one I wanted to forget the most.

"_Bella, stop"_ he said, his soft velvet voice invading my head, pushing my thoughts and feelings aside.

"_Go away"_ I thought back _you left me, you walked out on me, now keep that promise and go!_

Jacob kissed me again, his mouth moving in ways, which I'd never knew, could feel so good. I'd not had much experience with boys, well, you couldn't really call Edward a boy, and so I'd had pretty much no experience till Jacob.

"_Bella, I know I walked out, I know I left, and I cant imagine how much that broke you, but running into the arms of him wont help, it wont heal, it wont make it right" _

Like Edward had once referred to my blood, as a drug, he was my drug, and he knew I craved him, but an addiction was unhealthy, it was unnatural, untrue.

My arms wrapped around his strong body, his soft warm skin, now on my exposed breasts as he ripped through my blouse. I looked into Jacobs's eyes, and I knew there and then he was giving me himself, whole.

A low growl grew deep within my head forcing me to pause "_Bella, please, not him, not here, not like this". _I thought hard and pushed his voice away,he trailed off

The cool air brushed past us, but Jacob was so warm I barely noticed, his head moved down kissing me whole, taking me as his. Claiming his prize.

It was never like this with Edward, we'd kissed, lots of times, but never like this, there was passion, lust, wanting and yearning, but not like this, Jacob wanted me more than Edward, or he would be here now claiming me right back.

"Bella, I love you Bella" he whispered slowing to look and take in my expression.

I gazed into his eyes, his warm familiar eyes, all the memories of the last few weeks flashed through my head, of Edward leaving, of Sam finding me in the woods, and mostly of Jacob, always being there, always caring, loving.

"I love you too Jake, I've always loved you" I kissed him on his neck. A deep hum came from within his throat, and escaped his lips. I felt his hardness against my hip, it made me blush just thinking about it, but it didn't stop me, it made me want him, this, more.

My hands moved now, wanting, searching, they found his belt and fumbling I managed to unbuckle it, my fingers moved quicker now, first to his button, and then to the zip on his jeans.

Jacob paused briefly and then helped, lifting himself up and wriggling out of his trousers; he threw them to the side. He was naked below them, his full body for me to admire. He was huge, his massive frame made me look tiny in comparison, he would of made anyone look small next to him, his soft skin, like honey colored velvet brushed against mine making me shiver.

My shorts came off pretty quickly, Jacob removed them without even undoing the buttons, they lay in a heap next to his. Just my thin cotton panties separated us now.

Then 'he' returned _"Bella, my Bella, please stop, stop and I'll come back, I'm leaving now, I'm coming for you, I can be there by morning" _his angel like voice made my head spin.

Edward was coming? Coming back to Forks? "Why should I believe you? I almost yelled inside my head "Why should I choose you, you left me Edward, you left me broken, and shattered, my heart ripped into a million pieces, so tell me, why should I choose YOU?"

I realized Jacob had stopped what he was doing, his face looking puzzled trying to work out where I was in my head, was I there with him? Or thinking about someone else.

"_I left to protect you Bella, I left because I thought it was safer for you without me and my family in your life. But I cannot see you making this mistake, he's not right for you Bella, believe me!"_

I looked up into Jacobs's eyes, eyes filled with lust and wanting, he wanted me, and I realized then, more than any soft voice, more than wanting Edward, I wanted him.

"Jacob, I want you" I said, begging him to take the next move, I couldn't do it, I knew If I tried then Edward would be in my head again and I couldn't cope, I needed release, I needed to feel human, I needed Jacob…..

"Bella, I want you too" he said, and within seconds my panties where gone, his body crushed down on mine, taking away my breath, his body joined mine, making me whole, making me forget.

His body moved with mine, causing shocks up my spine, the first slight pain I felt was dissolved with lust, with wanting. He was amazing, his body moving with mine, like we where meant to be together, be joined in this way, we connected on every level, his body filling the gap in mine, making me whole.

My body shook involuntary as he moved quicker, deeper, his body filling me more, completing me, and I becoming one with him

A snarl ripped through me, inside my head, I pushed it aside, not wanting to think about him, and I couldn't, not here, not now.

"_Bella, NO" _the velvet voice was back "_Jacob is wrong for you, he's wrong because he's like me, he isn't like you, he isn't fully Human" _the voice stopped, I stopped, and Jacob stopped.

Jacobs voice then, filled with concern.

"Bella, what's wrong, am I hurting you, did I hurt you"?

Jacob pulled away, my body becoming freezing in the cool air now his warm skin was away from mine.

"Bella, speak to me!" he almost yelled.

"_You're lying" _I thought, Edward had to be lying, if he was he was sinking low.

"_I don't believe you, he's like me, he's warm, he breathes, his heart beats and he grows" _I thought back.

"Bella, please Bella, what's wrong?" Jacobs voice snapped me back to reality, there he lay, bent over me worried, concerned, his eyes filled with tears.

"I hurt you, I know I did, I'm so sorry, I just………….I've wanted you for so long, then YOU kiss ME? I just got carried away, and I'm so much bigger than you, I'm so sorry Bella" he cradled my face in his massive hands, kissing my cheeks, my forehead.

"_Bella, he's not fully human, his family holds a secret, just like my family do, ask him"_

Edwards voice returned making me question something I'd never thought I'd have to, not with him, not ever.

"Jacob" I spoke, my voice barely a whisper, trying to think of the words to say. I quickly realized he still thought I was hurt, that he'd hurt me.

"Jacob……you didn't hurt me, I promise, you could never hurt me" I said trailing off in thought.

"_ASK HIM!" _Edward spat, his voice making me jump.

"Bella, then why? Why did you stop, what happened? Am I going to quickly for you, is this not what you wanted for us?"

I looked into his face, I wanted to kick myself for even attempting to believe what Edwards voice was telling me.

But I had to know, I had to ask….

I pulled my blouse back over my shoulders covering myself, partly from the cold, and to hide my embarrassment when I realized I was completely naked next to Jacob, my Jacob.

"Jacob, this is probably going to sound crazy, and please try to help me out here, I don't know how to say it, so I'm just going to come out with it" I looked down, fumbling with the buttons on my blouse.

He looked at me, sat up and picked up his shirt, which had lay beside us in a crumpled pile of our clothing.

"Bella, you can ask me anything" he said laying the shirt over my legs to cover me more.

"Thank you" I replied partly in answer to him covering me up, and partly allowing me to question him, here, now. Naked!

I thought for a second, composing myself "Jacob, If I where to ask you, who you where more alike, me, or Edward, what would you reply" I looked up, hoping to see confusion or laughter on his face.

Instead his face was solemn, concern etched in the corner of his half smile.

"Bella, I'm like you" he spoke, his voice faltering just ever so slightly.

"Jacob, I know your heart beats, I hear it now next to me, I know your skin is warm and you have blood pumping through your veins and heart, I know you grow, but I've also noticed you grow quickly. I'm going to ask you again. Who are you more like?"

Jacob looked deep into my eyes, realizing he had to answer me, realizing I wouldn't stop until I knew.

"Bella, this isn't the time, this isn't the place, I cant discuss this" he turned his back, picking up his trousers shuffling into them, he stood.

He'd changed, just like that, gone was our passion, our heat, I'd ruined it, I'd ruined everything, but I needed to know still.

"Jacob, I love you, I've given myself to you, completely, fully, I'm yours, I can be yours forever, but I need to know, I deserve to know"

I stood, his shirt fell from my legs, ignorant of my sudden nakedness, and the freezing wind, which had now picked up, I put my arms up just barely able to reach round his wide neck.

He looked straight ahead, refusing to meet my gaze.

"Jacob, please! I'm kind of stood here naked!" I said trying to laugh, even though the moment felt very far from humorous.

He dipped his shoulders, bringing his eyes down to meet mine, his arms came round my waist pulling me close.

"Bella, oh Bella, I really want to tell you, I do" He said kissing me again, his wet lips left trails down my neck making me shiver when the wind hit us again.

"Jacob, I'm here, for you, I don't care what it is, or how bad it is, It's me, just Bella" I replied, his warm body was turning me on and I pressed myself against him more, his fly and buttons still undone on his jeans.

He squirmed, my movement obviously causing him pleasure.

I realized I had him hooked; he'd of given me anything right then.

"Jacob, please" I hummed into his naked torso, my tongue licking upwards towards his neck, where I couldn't quite reach. I did need to know. But I needed him more.

He leaned down, his lips meeting mine eagerly, wanting me, tasting me.

"Bella, please, I promise you'll know, but not like this, not bribing me with your body" he let a small growl escape his lips and it made me jump back slightly. Edwards's heavy words rung louder in my head then.

"_He's not fully human"_

Jacob stopped and looked down at me, we held the gaze for several seconds, but it seemed like hours had passed, him trying to work out if this was real, If I was his, and me trying to decipher his thoughts, trying to work out why, apart from jealousy was Edward so convinced he wasn't human.

I broke the silence "Jacob, why would Edward tell me you where not fully human" I spoke letting the words run out of my mouth quickly before I changed my mind and chickened out.

"What?" he replied looking confused.

"Why would Edward warn me away from you, saying you where not 'fully human'"? I repeated.

He looked at me square in the eye.

He spoke, his voice true, sure and strong.

"Because I'm not"

The forest spun, I knew I was standing still yet my mind moved quicker than my head would allow and next minute I was falling…

Jacobs voice woke me.

"Bella, are you ok?" he sounded worried.

I opened my eyes, he was kneeled beside me, blue sky above our heads and the tips of tree's in the background told me we where still in the forest.

"Jacob, what happened?" I asked seeing the worry on his face.

"You fainted Bella, I managed to catch you though before you hit the ground" he said lifting me up into a sitting position.

The thoughts and memories came flooding back to me, my head spun again, I had to steady myself to stop from fainting again.

"Bella, are you ok, you look bad" he put his palm on my forehead to check my temperature.

I laughed realizing I still only had my blouse on, I pulled his hand away,

"Way to make a girl feel special Jake" I said blushing, pulling my blouse down trying to make it cover me more.

"I'd of gotten you dressed bells but well, erm, your shorts are kind of in bits" he laughed looking over to where my denim shorts where sat, where he'd chucked them after ripping them off me minutes earlier.

He was avoiding the topic, trying to make me blush, I didn't falter, I had to press him.

"Jacob, tell me, please! I dated a vampire for goodness sake, how bad can it be?"

He leaned in close, his face next to me. "Bad" he spoke, barely a whisper.

"Bella, I cant tell you, I'm forbidden, but there is nothing stopping you from guessing, you guessed Edwards secret, try mine" he pulled me down so we where sat back on the grass.

"Ok, so your what? A vampire? No, your too hot, and too alive" I said, my gaze drifting down to the bulge he still had in his trousers, although not as big as it had been before, it was still there.

He laughed seeing where I'd looked.

"Its yours you know" he said huskily, leaning in to kiss my neck, trying to make me blush

This time it didn't work.

I continued "Ok, so no not a vampire, maybe a warewolf? I laughed trailing off.

Jacob was silent.

His face spoke a thousand words.

"I told you it was bad" he said looking right at me.

"Jacob, I wasn't serious!" I said shocked.

Jacob? A warewolf? It kind of made sense, him growing so rapid, being so much warmer than the rest of us, even in winter, in my mad world where vampires essisted anything was possible.

"Bella, breathe" he said putting his hand on my shoulder.

I couldn't, I couldn't see, or breathe, my head was spinning again, I couldn't faint twice in 1 day, not even I could have that much bad luck.

"Jake, how, when, why?" It all rushed out of my mouth barely making sense.

I wanted to know everything, but didn't know what to ask.

"It was because of your stupid leech boyfriend this happened to me" he said spitting at the word leech.

"Edward did this?" I asked confused.

"Not him directly, but because of his kind" He continued telling me about why the quilette boys and men had been changed due to the high number of vampires in the area.

I was shocked, it made more things clear to be honest, but of all the people I thought I knew the most was Jacob, and there he was with this massive secret.

I realized then, that Edwards voice had gone, he'd done his part, gotten Jacob to admit to me what he really was, what did he expect?

For me to not want anything to do with him?.

To move on and find someone 'normal' like boring Mike?

Well if that was the case, he was wrong!

I looked at Jake, and knew there and then my feelings hadn't changed, not in the slightest.

"Jake, I really couldn't care if you grew two heads in a full moon, I want you, its you I've wanted since I got here, my head was just confused, to busy, to full……of him.

"Bella, your being serious?" he said pulling me back close.

"Of course, I've got lots and lots of questions I'd love to ask, more for curiosity than anything, and my head is literally spinning with thoughts, but right now, all I can think of is you and me. Here. Now.

He was mine, and I his, destined to be together, friends and now lovers. Edwards plan, if it was one had failed.

He kissed me passionately, his mouth moving down my neck. His huge arms circled my small frame, holding me close.

He laughed suddenly.

"Whats so funny"? I asked wondering if I still had branches and leaves stuck in my hair from all the rolling round in the grass.

"You, you're a crazy person Bella, who else could just accept vampires and warewolfs exsist, let alone want to be with one"?

I smiled back. "You think I'm some kind of supernatural groupie, don't you!" I laughed

I loved these moments, they reminded me of how life could be, how it could be so damn good with Jacob in my life. He'd saved me from myself when Edward had left, stopped me from drowning within my sorrow.

He'd been my friend, my shoulder to cry on.

Now we where equal, both wanting each other more than anything in the world. He was my world and I his.


End file.
